starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
SD Art
Aokita Ren is the official SD artist for Star-Myu and is in charge of most of the super deformed artwork. 4-koma Comic and End Cards First Broadcast 1st broadcast 4koma after ep5.JPG|4-koma after Act 5 1st broadcast 4koma after ep11.JPG|4-koma after Act 11 Second Broadcast 2nd broadcast (1) (JP).JPG|Act 1 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (2) (JP).JPG|Act 2 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (3) (JP).JPG|Act 3 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (4) (JP).JPG|Act 4 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (5) (JP).JPG|Act 5 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (6) (JP).JPG|Act 6 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (7) (JP).JPG|Act 7 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (8) (JP).JPG|Act 8 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (9) (JP).JPG|Act 9 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (10) (JP).JPG|Act 10 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (11) (JP).JPG|Act 11 Broadcast Announcement 2nd broadcast (12) (JP).JPG|Act 12 Broadcast Announcement Third Broadcast aka. 'AYANAGI Seasons Battle Series' End1C.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2C.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3C.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End4C.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5C.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6C.jpg|Episode 6 End Card End7C.jpg|Episode 7 End Card End8C.jpg|Episode 8 End Card End9C.jpg|Episode 9 End Card End10C.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11C.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12C.jpg|Episode 12 End Card Fourth Broadcast End1D.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2D.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3D.jpg|Episode 3 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 7 Days) End4D.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5D.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6D.jpg|Episode 6 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 6 Days) End7D.jpg|Episode 7 End Card End8D.jpg|Episode 8 End Card End9D.jpg|Episode 9 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 5 Days) End10D.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11D.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12D.jpg|Episode 12 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 4 Days) Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day Others April Fools 2016 4koma.png|4-koma for AYANAGI April Fools Series Icon Collection Main SD ver. Main Icon (1).png Main Icon (2).png Main Icon (3).png Main Icon (4).png Main Icon (5).png Main Icon (6).png Main Icon (7).png Main Icon (8).png Main Icon (9).png Main Icon (10).png Main Icon (11).png Main Icon (12).png Main Icon (13).png Main Icon (14).png Main Icon (15).png Main Icon (16).png Main Icon (17).png Main Icon (18).png Main Icon (20) Uozumi Asaki.JPG Main Icon (21) Saotome Ritsu.JPG Main Icon (22) Futaba Taiga.JPG Main Icon (23) Ageha Riku.jpg Main Icon (24) Hachiya So.jpg Main Icon (25) Kitahara Ren.jpg Main Icon (26) Nanjo Koki.jpg SHOW☆TIME ver. Performance Icon (1).png Performance Icon (2).png Performance Icon (3).png Performance Icon (4).png Performance Icon (5).png Performance Icon (6).png Performance Icon (7).png Performance Icon (8).png Performance Icon (9).png Performance Icon (10).png Tanabata Festival ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (1).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (2).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (3).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (4).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (5).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (6).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (7).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (8).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (9).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (10).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (11).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (12).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (13).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (14).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (15).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (16).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (17).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (18).jpg AYANAGI Series AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi Animal Park Series 1.png|Hoshitani Yuta — Dog Ayanagi Animal Park Series 2.jpg|Nayuki Toru — Chick Ayanagi Animal Park Series 3.jpg|Tsukigami Kaito — Penguin Ayanagi Animal Park Series 4.jpg|Tengenj Kakeru — Cat Ayanagi Animal Park Series 5.jpg|Kuga Shu — Wolf Ayanagi Animal Park Series 6.jpg|Tatsumi Rui — Dragon Ayanagi Animal Park Series 7.jpg|Sawatari Eigo — Monkey Ayanagi Animal Park Series 10.jpg|Inumine Seishiro — Shumainu!? Ayanagi Animal Park Series 9.jpg|Toraishi Izumi — Tiger Ayanagi Animal Park Series 8.jpg|Ugawa Akira — Rabbit Ayanagi Animal Park Series 11.jpg|Otori Itsuki — Bear Ayanagi Animal Park Series 12.jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa — Bear Ayanagi Animal Park Series 13.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji — Fox Ayanagi Animal Park Series 14.jpg|Yuzuriha Christian Lion — Mouse Ayanagi Animal Park Series 15.jpg|Sazanami Sakuya — Sheep Ayanagi Animal Park Series 16.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto — Penguin Ayanagi Animal Park Series 17.jpg|Nayuki Yuki — Chick Ayanagi Animal Park Series 18.jpg|Nayuki Tsumugi — Chick AYANAGI Easter Series AYANAGI Easter Series - Team Otori.jpg|Team Otori AYANAGI Easter Series - Team Hiragi.jpg|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Easter Series - Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto.jpg|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto AYANAGI Factory Series AYANAGI Factory Series (1).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. — Team Otori AYANAGI Factory Series (2).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. — Team Hiragi AYANAGI Factory Series (3).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. — Kao Council AYANAGI Factory Series (Pâtissier ver.) (2).jpg|Pâtissier ver. AYANAGI Float Series AYANAGI Float Series (1).jpg|Team Otori AYANAGI Float Series (2).jpg|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Float Series (3).jpg|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto AYANAGI Musical Series AYANAGI Musical Series 001.jpg AYANAGI Musical Series 002.jpg AYANAGI Musical Series 003.jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series AYANAGI Off shot Series (1).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (2).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (3).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (4).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (5).JPG AYANAGI Performance Series AYANAGI Performance Series (1).PNG|Team Otori performing 'Eien STAGE' AYANAGI Performance Series (2).PNG|Team Hiragi performing 'Caribbean Groove' AYANAGI Rainy Season Series AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (1).png|Team Otori AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (2).png|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (3).png|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto AYANAGI Star Cards Series aka. 'Star Cards party 2016-2017 in Animate' AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- (1).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- (2).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- (1).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- (2).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- ASCSClub001.jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Club- ASCSClub002.jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Club- AYANAGI Summer Series AYANAGI Summer Series (1).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (2).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (3).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (4).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (5).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (6).jpg Miscellaneous Twitter Birthday Cards Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (2a).jpg|Nayuki Toru (January 23) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (2b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (6a).jpg|Tatsumi Rui (February 13) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (6b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (21a).jpg|Futaba Taiga (March 14) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (21b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (5a).jpg|Kuga Shu (April 2) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (5b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren-Toraishi(a).jpg|Toraishi Izumi (April 12) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren-Toraishi(b).jpg|Phone wallpaper ARHPBD024A.jpg|Kitahara Ren (April 22) ARHPBD024B.jpg|Phone wallpaper Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (square).JPG|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (portrait).JPG|Phone wallpaper Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (square).JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (portrait).JPG|Phone wallpaper Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1a).JPG|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1b).JPG|Phone wallpaper IMG 20161102 193810.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) IMG 20161102 193816.jpg|Phone wallpaper Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3a).JPG|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3b).JPG|Phone wallpaper Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7a).JPG|Sawatari Eigo (November 28) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7b).JPG|Phone wallpaper Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (20a).jpg|Saotome Ritsu (December 9) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (20b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (11a).jpg|Otori Itsuki (December 24) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (11b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (12a).jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa (December 24) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (12b).jpg|Phone wallpaper Bocchi-kun ver. Bocchi-kun 1.jpg Bocchi-kun 2.jpg Bocchi-kun 3.jpg Bocchi-kun 4.jpg Bocchi-kun 5.jpg Bocchi-kun 6.jpg Bocchi-kun 7.jpg Bocchi-kun 10.jpg Bocchi-kun 9.jpg Bocchi-kun 8.jpg Bocchi-kun 11.jpg Bocchi-kun 12.jpg Dance Lesson ver. Dance Lesson ver. (1).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (2).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (3).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (4).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (5).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (6).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (7).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (8).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (9).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (10).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (11).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (12).jpg Halloween 2016 Halloween 2016 (1) (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (masked) Halloween 2016 (6) Hoshitani (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (unmasked) Halloween 2016 (2) (gif).gif|Nayuki Toru Halloween 2016 (3) (gif).gif|Tsukigami Kaito Halloween 2016 (4) (gif).gif|Tengenji Kakeru Halloween 2016 (5) (gif).gif|Kuga Shu Halloween 2016 (7) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (masked) Halloween 2016 (8) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (unmasked) Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren.JPG Main SD ver. 00000018.gif 00000019.gif 00000020.gif 00000021.gif 00000022.gif 00000054.gif 00000055.gif 00000056.gif 00000057.gif 00000058.gif 00000029.gif 00000059.gif 00000235.gif 00000236.gif 00000237.gif 00000238.gif 00000239.gif 00000240.gif SHOW☆TIME ver. Hoshitani-Performance.jpg Nayuki-Performance.jpg Tsukigami-Performance.jpg Tengenji-Performance.jpg Kuga-Performance.jpg Tatsumi-Performance.jpg Sawatari-Performance.jpg Inumine-Peformance.jpg Toraishi-Perfromance.jpg Ugawa-Performance.jpg Others Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Celebrating the release of OVA 1 Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA 2 (by Aokita Ren).PNG|Celebrating the release of OVA 2 Screening Party in 2016 Summer Tour.JPG|Screening Party in 2016 Summer Tour Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd boardcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Kuga and Tsukigami's earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd broadcast's announcements Satisfy T-shirt.png|SATISFY! T-shirt ver. Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 by Aokita Ren.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 External Links *Aokita Ren's official Twitter